Pigletcules
Cast: *Baby Hercules - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Hercules - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Megara (Meg) - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Philoctetes (Phil) - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Hades - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Pain & Panic - Megavolt and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Pegasus - Cow (Goldie & Bear) *Zeus - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hera - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Amphityon - Darkwing Duck *Almene - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Hermes - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Nessus - Scar (The Lion King) *The Fates - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951), and Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *The Muses - Goldie Locks and Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear), Princess Sofia, Princess Vivian, and Princess Amber (Sofia the First) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *People of Thebes - Homer and Marge Simpson (The Simpsons), Rapunzel (Tangled), Genie (Aladdin), and Mushu (Mulan) *Pain and Panic as boys - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Hydra - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Titans - Sabor (Tarzan), Marshmallow (Frozen), Genie Jafar (Aladdin), and The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Cyclops - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes: *Pigletcules part 1 - How it all Began *Pigletcules part 2 - Tigger and Kanga's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Negaduck *Pigletcules part 3 - Negaduck's Lair *Pigletcules part 4 - Hen Wen gets Kidnapped *Pigletcules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Pigletcules part 6 - Go the Distance *Pigletcules part 7 - Hen Wen, Tigger and Cow Reunite *Pigletcules part 8 - Hen Wen and Cow meet Rabbit *Pigletcules part 9 - Rabbit's One Last Hope *Pigletcules part 10 - Piglet meets Twigs (part 1, The Battle Against Scar) *Pigletcules part 11 - Piglet meets Twigs (part 2) *Pigletcules part 12 - Piglet meets Twigs (part 3, Twigs and Negaduck) *Pigletcules part 13 - The City of Thebes *Pigletcules part 14 - The Battle Against Perfect Chaos (part 1) *Pigletcules part 15 - The Battle Against Perfect Chaos (part 2) *Pigletcules part 16 - The Battle Against Perfect Chaos (part 3) *Pigletcules part 17 - Zero to Hero *Pigletcules part 18 - What is Piglet's Weakness? *Pigletcules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Pigletcules part 20 - Twigs Makes her Move *Pigletcules part 21 - Romance in the Air *Pigletcules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Twigs Quits/Cow's Big Discovery *Pigletcules part 23 - Cow's Revelation *Pigletcules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Pigletcules part 25 - Negaduck Unleashes the Titans *Pigletcules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Pigletcules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Pigletcules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Pigletcules part 29 - Piglet saves Twigs *Pigletcules part 30 - Piglet Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Pigletcules part 31 - End Credits (part 1, "A Star is Born") *Pigletcules part 32 - End Credits (part 2, "Go to Distance") Movie Used: *Hercules (1997) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *The Black Cauldron *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *Darkwing Duck *Dumbo *The Lion King *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Alice in Wonderland; 1951 *Enchanted *Sofia the First *Sleeping Beauty *The Simpsons *Tangled *Aladdin *Mulan *Miles from Tomorrowland *Big Hero 6 *The Fox and the Hound *Tarzan *Frozen *The Swan Princess Gallery: Hen Wen (Gif).jpg|Hen Wen as Baby Hercules Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Hercules Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Megara (Meg) Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as Philoctetes (Phil) Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Hades Megavolt.jpg|Megavolt as Pain Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot as Panic Cow-(Goldie-&-Bear).png|Cow as Pegasus Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Zeus Kanga.png|Kanga as Hera Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Amphityon Morgana-0.jpg|Morgana McCawber as Almene Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Hermes Scar calls Simba a Murderer and simba finds out truth.jpeg|Scar as Nessus Evil Queen (Disney).png||The Evil Queen alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.jpg|The Queen of Hearts Queen Narissa.jpg|and Queen Narissa as The Fates Goldie & Red.jpg|Goldie Locks and Little Red Riding Hood Sofia the first 1.png|Princess Sofia Tumblr nxil26yRY91urg8eto1 400.jpg|Princess Vivian Amber.png|and Princess Amber as The Muses King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|King Hubert as Demetrius the Pot Maker NEW_Homer_Simpson.png|Homer Simpson Marge Character Set.png|and Marge Simpson Disney-tangled-rapunzel-wallpaper.jpg|Rapunzel Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie WIKI_MUSHU.png|and Musha as People of Thebes C011C848-3718-4A0B-86E6-0625640ECEF1.jpeg|Miles Callisto Hiro Hamada.jpg|and Hiro Hamada as Pain and Panic as boys Bear_(The_Fox_&_The_Hound).jpg|The Bear as The Hydra Sabor.jpg|Sabor Marshmallow in Frozen.jpg|Marshmallow Genie Jafar.png|Genie Jafar Image_0027.jpg|and Rothbart as The Titans Dragon-1-.gif|Dragon Maleficent as Cyclops Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules spoof Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs